un ultimo deseo
by asrieluchiha-san
Summary: waaaa ya lo había subido antes pero corregí o al menos trate de corregirle los horrores de ortografía que tenia y unos horrores gramaticales tremendos...para que se lea de mejor manera...


Un último deseo

Ahhhhh vi en history channel un programa llamado Roma: auge y caída y este pequeño fic medio raro salió de mi linda cabecita, no sé que me paso….no conozco mucho a Germania ni a imperio romano así que tal vez salga medio ooc, pero lo hago con amor dedicado a mis queridas amigas, que aunque algunas no leen fics, escuchan con atención mis tontas divagaciones en la escuela cuando hablo de mis "dibujitos japoneses" jajajajajajaja, LAS MEGA AMOU!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia** no me pertenece, si lo fuera España saldría más seguido y los personajes harían más que hacerse insinuaciones

Notas: más que notas espero que disfruten la lectura XD

_"Una de las cosas que se aprende con el tiempo es la resignación, el sentido de la renuncia, la aceptación de lo inevitable. Pierre Le Mure_

Corría el año 476…..la nieve caía encima de los ejércitos, ensuciándose con la sangre y el barro que salpicaban cuando ambas facciones golpeaban sus espadas las unas con las otras, unos luchaban por mantener un imperio, los otros por respirar por primera vez la autentica libertad.

El gran imperio romano tomo la espada ya bañada en sangre y miro a su enemigo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, respiro hondamente sintiendo pasar por sus pulmones el aire frio que helaba sus heridas ya demasiado abiertas por el esfuerzo de la batalla, vio a aquel contra el que luchaba y se dio cuenta de que su estado era igual o peor que el de él, su cabello rubio y su mirada feroz y salvaje hicieron que el corazón del imperio diera un vuelco, era como aquella vez que se conocieron, en una noche de frías nevadas en los límites de ambos territorios….

_Había escuchado de una nueva nación que se alzaba pequeña a tan solo unas millas de él, fue acercándose poco a poco, a pesar de su juventud él, Roma estaba en camino de convertirse en toda una potencia, si bien su ejército perdía batallas, su gente siempre se levantaba orgullosa, pues habían sido un pueblo que había surgido de la nada, era por ellos que a pesar de todo no se rendía, y daba siempre lo mejor de sí, pero aun así necesitaba aliados, gente que como él, tuviera la necesidad de protegerse de aquellos invasores que pretendían robar su hogar, pequeño y pobre, pero al fin su hogar, _

_Por ello se aventuro en las profundidades de su territorio, después de algunos días de viaje al fin lo encontró, junto al rio, con una espada en mano peleando contra lo que parecía un grupo de bandidos, sus brazos delgados, su mirada aun aniñada, su complexión delgada, le decía que era muy joven, pero un joven muy fuerte y con una gran fuerza de voluntad._

_Su mirada salvaje con ese cuerpo envuelto en pieles no hizo otra cosa más que emocionar al otro joven territorio, y para cuando termino sus divagaciones el joven ya había acabado con los que eran sus oponentes, Roma lo vio allí en el campo de batalla, con su ropa cubierta de sangre y esos ojos azules llenos de fuerza, le hicieron tener un pensamiento patético a Roma_

_"si muriera, quisiera que fuera con el golpe de su espada, con esa intensa mirada acechándome"_

_El joven lo miro y preparo de nuevo su espada y ataco, Roma se defendió justo a tiempo y el rubio lo miro sorprendido, parecía como si nadie en la vida hubiese podido detener un ataque suyo´, volvió a atacar y juntos se vieron inmersos en una danza violenta y hermosa al mismo tiempo, pues en aquella fría tarde, para conocerse, no tuvieron necesidad de palabras….._

_.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto roma descansando en el suelo rodeado de nieve.-es la primera vez que te veo.-_

_.-Germania.-dijo el rubio secamente.- ¿Cómo están tus heridas?-_

_.-bien.- dijo el castaño sonriendo.- me han hecho peores.-_

_Aquellas palabras fueron el inicio de su amistad_

_Pasaron los días y las semanas y pronto se convirtieron en los "mejores amigos", pues en ese tiempo se dio cuenta de que el chico rubio era muy reservado y callado, demasiado, todo lo opuesto a el que hablaba hasta por los codos….pero Germania siempre lo escuchaba atento, aunque en muchas ocasiones lo hartara con sus comentarios sin sentido y se diera la vuelta para ir a un lugar lejos de Roma, la verdad era que cuando estaba más desanimado el estaba allí para el…._

_Pasaron los años y tras dar una paliza a Cartago, y resolver varios problemas políticos, por fin el pequeño roma se volvió un reino poderoso y fuerte, sus ejércitos se volvieron los mejores del mundo y pronto llego a ser una republica_

_A pesar de esta fortuna sin quererlo sus pensamientos siempre estaban distantes a lo lejos en aquella pradera helada, en aquellos campos de eterna primavera donde hablaban (o más bien hablaba él y el otro asentía) y era indudablemente feliz._

_Y fue en ese tiempo que se dio cuenta…..de que en su ser existían otros sentimientos por el rubio, le gustaban esas orbes de claro azul, esa mirada seria…..por vez primera en todos esos años, estaba enamorado…._

_Enamorado….y lo más terrible era que en unos días iría a visitar a su amigo que seguramente no sentía nada más que amistad por él. _

_Le gustaba visitar a Germania, era muy divertido cazar en sus bosques, ver la naturaleza y sobretodo ver la belleza salvaje de aquel país….pero no sabía qué era lo que ocurriría aquella noche y sentía miedo, mucho miedo_

_En la noche después de aquella tarde divertida se sentó al lado de Germania a admirar las estrellas junto a la fogata, el calor de el otro era confortable, al quitarse el peto y las grandes pieles Roma pudo admirar la hermosa complexión delgada de Germania una vez más… era un individuo tan bello y maravilloso, y sintió que no podía aguantar más….._

_.- Germania, yo…..esto….- le dijo una noche completamente nervioso.- es que….yo…..-_

_Sabrá dios que cara le habrá visto el rubio que le dijo.- cuando estés seguro me lo dices….porque si no te entiendo lo que digas, juro que no te volveré a escuchar.-_

_Roma se asusto al ver que el otro se alejaba y entonces tomo una de sus manos y a pesar de que el otro reacciono alejándose nervioso, lo jalo contra su pecho y allí lo beso, el rubio se resistió unos momentos más y luego se dejo hacer…._

_Aquella noche no hubo parte del cuerpo del germano que no fuera tocado por el mediterráneo, sus lenguas se juntaban en un alocado frenesí, sus cuerpos se juntaban como si no quisieran separarse, las manos de ambos exploraban el cuerpo ajeno y los ojos de ambos se miraban con una combinación de éxtasis, frenesí y pasión sin final._

_Roma quito el resto de la ropa del germano sin ningún reparo viendo como este se sonrojaba sin control…-¿no me digas que es la primera vez que te tocan así?- le pregunto susurrándole en el oído el castaño.- que exquisito…- y mordió el lóbulo de aquel_

_.- no te creas tanto.- dijo el rubio.- tengo miedo de que lo hagas mal y me dejes adolorido o sin caminar, quien sabe…a lo mejor eres muy malo en esto.- dijo riendo_ nerviosamente….._El castaño sintió amenazado su orgullo y decidió no hablar sino actuar_

_Tras eso Germania jamás dudo de la capacidad del otro para "ESO"_

_Pero pronto, demasiado pronto, tuvo que dejar al rubio, las luchas internas de su país eran terribles, la expansión no había sido lo que esperaba y eso le estaba costando mucho, pero por fin, no supo si para bien o para mal augusto gano y la republica se convirtió en imperio….un imperio que no sabía que sería recordado por la eternidad, un periodo de tremenda paz, conocido como la pax romana* (1)…..pero eso también acabo…_

_Pronto la persona que más quería estaba atacándolo, y su gente confiada no quiso creer que ese podría ser el inicio del fin, como si unos barbaros fueran a derrotarlos, allí Roma se sintió decepcionado, puesto que en un principio ellos también habían sido lo que ellos denominaban de aquella manera tan despectiva,_

_Todo se volvió caos, sentía tantas cosas: miedo al azote de dios que había traído horror y muerte a su gente*(2), vergüenza de aquellos confiados reyes que saquearon sus ciudades, que no previeron las hambrunas, que no continuaron preparando sus ejércitos, de su propia gente por no apoyarse en esos momentos…._

Esos eran sus recuerdos, tanto terribles como buenos, en especial buenos, porque a pesar de todo, su existencia no había sido en vano y pensaba luchar así, hasta el final, si podía salvar su imperio de aquellos que querían destruirlo velaría por qué no se cometiesen los mismos errores que muchos habían cometido…

Y ahora tenía a su enemigo frente a si…

Aun recordaba la tibieza de sus brazos abrazándolo mientras yacían juntos bajo el frio clima de las regiones germánicas, los mismos brazos que ahora empuñaban un arma atacándolo, claro que sabia el porqué de esa situación, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una fuente de sufrimiento, teniendo en cuenta todos sus recuerdos, y las palabras de consuelo que el rubio le había dedicado en los días que se sentía derrotado, el había sido la única persona que lo había conocido a fondo, y es que para él, Germania eras más importante que cualquier mujer con la que pudiera haber yacido o cualquier amigo que hubiese tenido en su larga existencia, el rubio era lo más valioso para él.

Tomo la espada y se abalanzo contra su ahora enemigo, y los filos se amenazaron el uno al otro, sacando chispas, ambos peleaban con todo, arremetiendo con fiereza, mirándose con una mezcla de ferocidad y pasión a causa de la batalla y la emoción que les embargaba, de pronto un movimiento sin medir causo que Roma se resbalara y que la espada del germano diera justo entre las costillas del otro causándole una tremenda hemorragia…

Roma sintió un dolor horrible y se recostó en el pasto, esperando el golpe final, cerró los ojos paciente esperando a la muerte cuando de pronto para su sorpresa sintió unas lagrimas cayendo sobre su rostro.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se encontró a Germania llorando.- Roma.- el rubio empezó a quitarle la armadura y sollozo mas cuando vio la horrible herida que le había hecho y las otras que tenia igual de profundas….-¡¿Por qué estas luchando así?...maldito idiota!...estas herido, ¡¿Por qué rayos luchaste así?...¿por qué no te rendiste?...asentó la cabeza de Roma en el suelo y con sus manos intento contener la sangre

Roma le sonrió débilmente.- porque, yo no soy así, además, luchando era la única manera de verte.- acaricio los rubios cabellos.- para mi, tú has sido lo más importante en esos siglos, cuando Rómulo y Remo me hicieron nacer, mi vida parecía sin sentido y tan dispersa, pero todo adquirió sentido al conocerte, pelear ahora tenía sentido, quería convertirme en alguien que pudiera estar a tu lado para siempre….

Tosió algo de sangre y Germania lo miro preocupado pero Roma continuo.-…pero mis pensamientos y sentimientos no fueron los mismos que los de mis jefes, yo quería vivir en un mundo de paz, como la que tuvimos aquella noche en las montañas, eso de ser países siempre divididos por el poder o las discordias como cosas como el territorio, es…..- tosió de nuevo.- es tan triste…creí, por un leve instante que las riquezas y el poder me darían la tranquilidad para vivir esa paz, pero me equivoque…..mi paz estaba contigo, aquel día, en aquellos instantes….-Roma cerró los ojos adolorido y Germania no espero mas, lo cargo y como pudo se lo llevo a las profundidades del bosque…

fue en ese momento cuando se escucho.- HA MUERTO ROMULO AUGUSTO, ULTIMO EMPERADOR DE ROMA, VIVA ODOACRO.-Roma escucho que Germania decía.- IDIOTA, LE DIJE QUE NO LE HICIERA NADA A AQUEL NIÑO….POR LOS DIO….

.-Germania.- escucho detrás suya cosa que hizo que el rubio sacara su espada, ahora le valía que fuera alguien de su ejército.- tranquilo….mira.- vio en los brazos de un hombre a un muchacho de no más de 14 años muerto de miedo.- este es Rómulo augusto, el último emperador del Imperio Romano de occidente.- el muchacho se soltó de sus captores y corrió hacia Roma.- Roma…¿Qué te han hecho?...lo siento…..yo (lagrimas caían de su joven rostro) no pude defender nuestro hogar…- Roma le seco las lagrimas y le dijo tranquilo.- no te preocupes, sabía que esto pasaría algún día….se fuerte mi pequeño, eres joven, tu tienes la oportunidad de decidir lo que es mejor para ti…..-

Alguien sujeto al niño y dijo alarmado.- tenemos que irnos, el jefe nos ha dicho que nos llevemos al niño a otro lado para protegerlo pero, no puede prometer nada sino no nos movemos, los demás quieren ver la cabeza de este niño en las picas.- no dijo nada más y corrió con el niño…

Por su parte Germania acomodo el cuerpo de Roma en unas piedras donde nadie los vería, curo como pudo las heridas y beso su frente, tras unos instantes de profundo silencio el germano apretando las manos contra sus ropas dijo arrepentido

.- mis jefes ya no soportaban a los tuyos y sus exigencias, yo no podía dejar que mi pueblo muriera de hambre y miedo, tuve que hacer lo que era correcto por mi gente, no me ha gustado para nada lastimarte.- cerro sus ojos.- tuve que contener mis sentimientos por ti, yo no quería deshacerme de ti, solo quería detenerte, porque te has vuelto tan fuerte que causas tanto miedo a tu alrededor….en verdad lo siento.-

Roma se sentó como pudo y beso a Germania.- no te preocupes…tengo el presentimiento de que a partir de ahora iré extinguiéndome, queda el oriente pero…como van las cosas, no creo que ese dure para siempre

Germania lo miro aterrorizado

.-además.- dijo sonriente.- tú tampoco duraras mucho, algo me dice que con el tiempo tu también desaparecerás, nuevos países nacerán y ocuparan nuestro lugar, y lo único que podemos dejarles, es nuestro legado y nuestras plegarias para que no cometan nuestros errores, ¿no lo crees?.- para su sorpresa el rubio sonrió asintiendo y acariciando su rostro-

.- solo espero.- dijo el germano.- que aquellos países que nos sucederán se lleven bien, y que al contrario de nosotros puedan vivir en paz, sin ningún motivo para atacarse el uno al otro, creo que puedo llamarle a eso el último deseo de mi corazón

.- lo harán.- dijo el castaño sonriéndole pícaramente.- si se parecen a nosotros, lo harán.-

Germania rio llorando y juntos como aquel día en las montañas, vieron el amanecer sujetándose el uno al otro….

Aun sabiendo que tendrían que separarse otra vez…

Epilogo:

Habían pasado ya mil años, quizás más, quizás menos, y parecía que fuera ayer cuando peleaba en los campos contra aquellos "barbaros", y aquello le parecía tan surrealista justo cuando en sus brazos se hallaba su pequeño nieto, el lindo Italia veneciano, tal como lo pensó, nacieron nuevos países, pero aquel pedacito, era su favorito, había nacido justo donde él lo había hecho, y eran tan lindo.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho y esperaba que fueran para bien….

Años después:

¡Doitsu, doitsu, abrázame!.- dijo Feliciano a Ludwig.- ¡te quiero muchísimo!- y se abrazo al alemán que se sonrojo sobremanera…..

- yo…. Yo también Feliciano.- dijo al fin abrazándolo a su vez con mucha ternura…

Ninguno de los dos sabia que allí a lo lejos dos figuras los miraban orgullosos, porque sin saberlo habían cumplido la promesa que ellos no habían podido cumplir…..aquella promesa en la que ambos serian felices…..

En la lejanía, en el cielo, Roma tomaba de la mano a Germania…esta vez para siempre…

FIN

Ahhhhhhh tarde varios días en terminar este…..me enferme y no pude agarrar la compu, este fic aunque esta basado de algunos hechos históricos, mucho de este salió de mi alocada imaginación…aquí tienen las notas y mi agradecimiento por leer esta locura inventada en medio de mi programa, jejeje esta bueno y cuando te imaginas a Imperio romano y Germania en lugar de las imágenes de dramatización se vuelve aun mejor XD…..espero que les guste y no sean malos, dejen aunque sea un review….si no, no podre mejorar y de verdad quiero hacerlo, así que lo dejo en sus manos….

Nos vemos…^^BYE!

(1)Principales causas de la caída del imperio romano:

Constantes revueltas sociales y rebeliones internas denominadas comúnmente como bagaudas, contra las que muchas veces, las autoridades imperiales no podían hacer nada, ya que debían reservar sus ejércitos para luchar contra los bárbaros.

Constante devaluación de la moneda romana. El tráfico comercial, que se daba principalmente en el Mediterráneo se paralizaba continuamente a causa de las razias piratas, (los vándalos hicieron de la piratería su principal arma contra el imperio).

Las plagas y hambrunas afectaban constantemente a la población, la cual cada vez se veía más desplazada hacia el campo, que significaba la despoblación de las ciudades.

La barbarización de los ejércitos romanos, que perdieron la disciplina militar y su incomparable equipamiento militar, además de la escasez de líderes militares competentes.

Los dos saqueos de Roma por parte de los reyes Alarico y Genserico, supusieron un golpe terrible para la moral romana, ya que hacía más de siete siglos que ningún ejército extranjero penetraba en Roma e hicieron perder al imperio su aura de invencibilidad.

Pese a que tras el derrocamiento de Rómulo Augústo se considera el fin del Imperio Romano, esto no sería así, ya que el Imperio Romano de Oriente sobreviviría casi 1.000 años más. Los territorios comprendidos en el antiguo Imperio Romano de Occidente fueron ocupados por las distintas tribus bárbaras que fueron, la mayor parte de ellas, responsables de su caída.

(2)Las invasiones hunas de Atila:

Supusieron un punto de inflexión, ya que los romanos jamás habían visto semejante nivel de destrucción y arrasamiento, como el que Atila sometió a la Galia y al norte de Italia y debido a eso se ganó el apodo de El azote de Dios.

(3)La Paz romana (en latín, pax romana)

Llamada también Pax augusta, constituye un largo periodo de paz impuesto por el Imperio romano a los pueblos por él sometidos. La expresión proviene del hecho de que la administración y el sistema legal romanos pacificaron las regiones que anteriormente habían sufrido disputas entre jefes, tribus, reyes o ciudades rivales (por ejemplo, los interminables conflictos entre ciudades griegas o tribus galas.


End file.
